Dark Arts
— the "darkest art"]] The Dark Arts, also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". The Dark Arts encompass many spells and actions ranging from the powerful Unforgivable Curses to brewing harmful or poisonous potions to breeding Dark creatures such as Basilisks, Dementors or Inferi, and its practise is often illegal or at least discouraged. Practitioners are referred to as Dark wizards or witches, the most prominent and powerful of whom was Lord Voldemort. His followers, known as Death Eaters, also practised the Dark Arts. Nature of the Dark Arts after his transformation by the Dark Arts]] The Dark Arts are generally regarded as corrupting to those who use them (which is part of the reason they are considered "dark"). After engaging in them extensively for many years, even Tom Riddle's appearance demonstrated his corruption — he lost his former handsomeness, eventually taking on serpentine physical qualities and red eyes . Albus Dumbledore, in particular, suggested that engaging in any of the Dark Arts that involve murder was damaging to the soul; for instance, he told Severus Snape that Draco Malfoy's soul was "not yet so damaged" that he is probably capable of murder, but that if he did go through with murder, his soul would be "ripped apart". This suggests that using very dark magic, such as the Killing Curse, damages an individual's soul. The dark art of creating a Horcrux involves literally splitting the soul for the unnatural purpose of achieving immortality. Quirinus Quirrell was interested in dark magics, initially by a theoretical view to gain recognition, but his curiosity turned to avarice, and eventually he was completely drawn in and corrupted. According to Snape, the Dark Arts are pragmatic in nature, where every time a branch is defeated, it only comes back "fiercer and cleverer" than before. It is therefore imperative that one's defences must be as versatile as these foul arts themselves. Powerful dark spells also require malicious intent in order to be successful. To cast the Cruciatus Curse, for instance, one must truly desire to cause pain in and of itself, according to Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Arts can also be difficult to control; for example, Vincent Crabbe lost control of the cursed fire he created in 1998 and was killed by it. Injuries caused by dark magic sometimes never fully heal, such as George Weasley's ear after it was cut off by a Sectumsempra he was struck with during the Battle of the Seven PottersDeathly Hallows, Ch. 5. Also, in Ch. 17, Harry mentions "the injuries from Dark Magic... You can't repair the damage.". Some Dark creatures can also have lasting impacts that are deadly or incredibly harmful to those who come into contact with them. Basilisks have the ability to petrify people who see them indirectly or kill them with their gaze, or from the venom in their fangs. While petrification can be cured by mandrake root, and wounds from basilisk fangs cured by phoenix tears, these treatments are difficult to prepare or obtain. Dementors have the ability to suck out people's soul with their kiss. There is no cure for someone who has had their soul removed, they also can not recover from it, but most spend the rest of their life in a vegetative state reliving their worst memories. Protection bodily shielding infant Harry from the Killing Curse]] According to Albus Dumbledore, the only power strong enough to enable a person to resist the temptation of the Dark Arts, and to defeat them, is pure love. He was perhaps referring to the Sacrificial protection shield, which Lily Potter used to protect infant Harry Potter and Harry himself later used to protect the defenders of Hogwarts by letting themselves willingly be hit by a Killing Curse from the Dark Lord. However, Harry was not killed by this curse, since it only destroyed the part of Voldemort's soul inside him; he spent a brief time in limbo before returning to the land of the living. Ethical considerations While the Dark Arts have a bad reputation, overall, dark magic is not, by definition, "evil" magic. Indeed, dark magic can be used for good as well as evil. Even the Killing Curse can be used for good, as Albus Dumbledore said that it would not harm Severus Snape to kill him (Dumbledore) as he had asked Snape to kill him since he was going to die anyway (and it would ultimately serve to fool Voldemort and lead to his destruction). Using the Dark Arts in an act of true mercy in and of itself contradicts the very stark moral view that many such as Bartemius Crouch Senior publicly espoused regarding them. At the same time, dark magic is not the only type of magic that can be used with the intent to kill. For example, the Severing Charm can kill if used irresponsibly. The only exception to this rule is the spell which creates a Horcrux; this is an entirely selfish act — taking a life in order to prolong one's own. This act is so reprehensible that the caster's soul becomes fragmented, allowing the creation of a Horcrux. The soul can only be restored by complete remorse for the murder, or repentance, which is actually painful enough to cause death. Wandlore The suitability of a wand to perform dark magic depends, at least partly, on its core; dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, and rougarou hair have a reputation for being suitable for it, while it's hard to perform dark magic with unicorn hair wands. The Dark Arts and the law ]] Although many members of the wizarding world appear to frown upon the Dark Arts, they are not prohibited (with the exception of the Unforgivables) and may even — under certain conditions — be encouraged. For example, while Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches only Defence Against the Dark Arts, Durmstrang Institute teaches the Dark Arts itself. Moreover, shops like Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley openly trade in Dark artefacts, and are patronised by "hundreds of people", which suggests that at least some aspects of the Dark Arts are somewhat socially acceptable or at the very least legal among parts of the wizarding population. Also, in times of war, the Ministry of Magic has been known to permit Aurors to use strong Dark magic against its enemies. When Lord Voldemort was in control of wizarding Britain in late 1997 to mid-1998, every aspect of the Dark Arts was legalised and taught at Hogwarts by Death Eater professor Amycus Carrow. However, Voldemort was controlling the Ministry at this time, so it may not be standard protocol. In addition, there is a matter of degree. The three Unforgivable Curses are punishable by an automatic life sentence in Azkaban Prison when used on humans, except when permitted in wartime, whereas some types of magic can have more benign uses as well as Dark uses and, thus, are presumably not always illegal. Known Dark magic Dark spells (Avada Kedavra)]] A Dark spell is primarily defined as any spell that consistently affects the object in a negative manner, usually associated with varying levels of discomfort. Dark spells can be classified into three groups: jinxes, hexes, & curses. These groups form a hierarchy, with jinxes at the base, hexes in-between, and curses at the top. The further one ascends up this hierarchy, the more wicked, the stronger, the longer-lasting and the less reversible the Dark spell's effects appear to be. The Unforgivable Curses are the strongest known Dark spells in existence, as their effects are very powerful and their use requires skill. The following are some Dark spells: Dark potions The following potions are identified as Dark: Dark items Some items can be bewitched by Dark Magic for various purposes. They then become known as Dark Magic Artefacts (or simply Dark items). The following items are associated with Dark Magic:Harry Potter Lexicon: Dark Magic Items Dark creatures / beings Many magical creatures and beings alike may be considered Dark. For example: the acromantula, basilisk, dementor, grindylow, hag, inferi, lethifold, rougarou, vampire, and werewolf, all of which are deeply feared and/or despised by numerous different wizards and witches. Dark practices Some other practises that would be considered Dark include: *Breaking the Ban on Experimental Breeding by hatching a basilisk, for example. *Consuming the blood of a unicorn *Necromancy, the Dark Art of raising the dead. Known practitioners The following wizards and witches are known to have used Dark Magic. Note that as above, the Dark Arts encompass many different types of spells, including many that seem to be in everyday use by most wizards — this section is limited to those who have used strong dark magic at least once. Dark Wizards and Witches ]] *Barnabas Deverill *Egbert the Egregious *Ekrizdis *Emeric the Evil *Gellert Grindelwald *Godelot *Gormlaith Gaunt *Hereward *Herpo the Foul *Loxias *Merwyn the Malicious *Morgan le Fay *Narcissa Malfoy *Owle Bullock *Raczidian *Salazar Slytherin *Tom Riddle (alias Lord Voldemort) *Yardley Platt *Various other wizards and witches Grindelwald's followers *Krall *Vinda Rosier Death Eaters *Antonin Dolohov *Amycus Carrow *Alecto Carrow *Augustus Rookwood *Avery *Bartemius Crouch Junior *Bellatrix Lestrange *Nott *Rosier *Corban Yaxley *Crabbe *Muliciber *Draco Malfoy (later defected) *Evan Rosier *Goyle *Gregory Goyle *Igor Karkaroff (later defected) *Lestrange *Lucius Malfoy (later defected) *Mulciber *Avery *Peter Pettigrew *Rabastan Lestrange *Regulus Black (later defected) *Rodolphus Lestrange *Severus Snape (later defected and fought against them) *Travers *Vincent Crabbe *Walden Macnair *Other Death Eaters Non-Dark Wizards and Witches *Alastor Moody *Albus Dumbledore *Bartemius Crouch Senior *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Isolt Sayre *Minerva McGonagall *Molly Weasley *Pius Thicknesse (under the Imperius Curse) *Viktor Krum (under the Imperius Curse) *Durmstrang students *Hogwarts students during the 1997–1998 school year (under threat of the Cruciatus Curse) Known texts The following texts are known to discuss the Dark Arts: {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" Secrets of the Darkest Art1.jpg SonnetsOfASorcerer.png *''Magick Moste Evile'' *''The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'' *''Confronting the Faceless'' Behind the scenes *Some spells may not be considered Dark magic in and of themselves, but may be used for Dark purposes. For example, the Taboo curse allows the caster to track anyone who says a certain word or name. This gives the caster a great deal of power over people's speech, and spreads fear. It may thus be considered to have Dark applications, such as when it was used by Death Eaters to track their enemies during the Second Wizarding War. *The Dark Arts are similar to magic known as maleficium, which is used in a similar manner. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Artes Oscuras fr:Magie noire ru:Тёмные Искусства pl:Czarna magia Category:Dark Magic Category:Spell types